Always be There
by itsjustalittlemakeup
Summary: An AU sort of story after the episode The Funeral if Blaine had come and picked up Kurt.


Blaine pulled up in front of the funeral home just as everyone seemed to be leaving. He kept an eye out for Kurt and saw him leaving with Mercedes on his arm. Blaine knew the moment that Kurt spotted his car as a look of surprise took over his features. Blaine was supposed to be at a performance at Westerville Nursing Home but had ditched early knowing that Kurt would need him here today especially after their conversation on Wednesday. Kurt quickly made his exit from the conversation with Mercedes and headed straight towards Blaine's car.

Once Kurt jumped into Blaine's car, Blaine reversed and started heading towards the Lima Bean, because he knew Kurt would need his mocha to perk him up after the funeral. 

"Blaine, not that I'm not grateful, but why are you here? Didn't you have a performance today?" Kurt asked as soon as they were out of the parking lot. 

"I ditched early Kurt, after our talk I knew that you needed me here, and I regret not being there for the whole funeral. How was the funeral?" Blaine regretted asking about the funeral as soon as it came out of his mouth. 

Kurt immediately turned towards Blaine and began to describe the funeral "It was beautiful Blaine, the Willy Wonka idea we came up with looked stunning. I think singing 'Pure Imagination' was just so appropriate, Coach seemed to think so, we bought her to tears." At this point Kurt paused and took a deep breath and grabbed Blaine's hand in a death grip.

"God, Blaine, but just listening to Sue talk about her sister, it was so heart breaking, and she couldn't even get through the first sentence of her eulogy. Mr. Shue had to go up and say it for her. What she wrote though, was just so honest and true and it really hit me hard." Here Kurt took another deep breath, Blaine risked a glance in his direction and saw Kurt tearing up.

Blaine squeezed his hand trying to comfort him, "She wrote about having this tether to her sister, this rope that tied her and her sister together, and that during the hardest time she could just feel that tether and everything was alright." At this Kurt quietened down a little, and seemed to be thinking the next words through. After a few minutes Blaine thought that maybe he wouldn't continue, but then Kurt opened his mouth and the next words he said made Blaine's heart swell and burst. "Blaine, sometimes, I-I feel that tether with you. Whenever school gets too difficult or I just miss you, I can f-feel this tether between the both of us."

Blaine didn't reply straight away thinking through his answer, not even realising that he was at the Lima Bean, he quickly spun into a park and turned his car off. Blaine immediately turned to Kurt and pulled him into a kiss, after a short while he pulled away but only an inch or two just to say "Of course I feel that with you Kurt. I can always feel you there, feel you near me even when you aren't. You tether me to the world outside of Dalton, sometimes that tether is the only thing that keeps me grounded."

As soon as those words left his mouth Kurt pulled Blaine into a longer more passionate kiss, only breaking the kiss to breathe. They were bought back to reality when they heard a car pull in next to Blaine's. They quickly de-tangled themselves from one another, that's when Kurt realised they were at the Lima Bean.

Kurt turned to Blaine with a small smile gracing his features, "This is why I feel that tether with you Blaine, you always seem to know exactly what I need without even asking. You constantly amaze me Blaine Warbler."

"Kurt, you are the most amazing person I know, I'm just trying to keep up. Though on a serious note Kurt, I am crazy about you and I will always be here whenever you want or need me to be"

Blaine quickly jumped out of the car and went around to Kurt's door to open it for him, as soon as the door was open Kurt leaned in for another quick kiss. "Keep up with those words Blaine and I will become a puddle of goo. Whilst a testament to your ability to leave me swooning I don't think a puddle of goo would be a particularly good boyfriend."


End file.
